Scary Nightmare
by Cheta
Summary: Complete! Have you ever had a dream because of what someone said? Maybe a nightmare? Well see what happens when something George Weasley says comes to haunt Harry and his roommates. Enjoy. RR
1. Chapter 1

Scary Nightmare

I was reading the fourth book for the third or so time since we bought it when this idea came to me. Well I was at the part in chapter 21 where the Gryffindors were talking about what Harry might have to face in the second round of the Triwizard Tournament after opening the egg and George Weasley suggested that Harry might have to attack his older brother, Percy Weasley. I couldn't help but write a little fanfic about it. Everyone enjoy.

As Harry curled up in his warm bed, the thought of what the next task would be loomed in the back of his mind. He shook his head, pushing the thought out of the way, and began to worry about his up coming lessons. Soon his weariness caught up with him and he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

The progressed slowly, but Harry's mind began to drift off into dreamland and the suggestions from his fellow schoolmates flooded back into his mind. Different situations formed and one-by-one he drifted through them defeating whatever reared its head.

A long hallway lined on both sides with doors suddenly formed before Harry. The door at the very end of the hall slowly began to open. He ran down the hall and came to halt as the door opened all the way.

Beyond the door was a light blue colored room filled with what appeared to be smoke, but as Harry entered the room he noticed it wasn't smoke but steam. As he walked further into the room, he could hear the sound of running water. Harry stopped and listened. Mixed in with the sound of the running water was the sound of something screeching.

_What is that noise?_ Thought Harry as he raised his wand. _It sounds like something's dying._

The steam parted and there in the center of the room stood a bathtub, a metal ring holding up the shower curtain, and a fuzzy green rug in front of the tub. Harry listened for a moment before walking forwards towards the noise.

"Here go nothing," whispered Harry as he pulled back the curtain.

There, standing in the shower, was Percy stark naked. His skinny body shimmered as the water spilled over his lightly tan body. On his head was a shower cap, protecting his hair from the water. In one hand he held a yellow rubber duck and in the other was a long brush. Percy continued singing as he turned around to wash his back. As he looked at Harry, he stopped singing and the long brush slipped from his hand.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Percy.

Harry screamed and with a blink of the eye, he was back in his dormitory safely tucked in his four-post bed. He apparently had screamed in his sleep, waking his roommates Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville from their deep sleep.

"You okay, Harry?" asked Ron somewhere in the dark.

"Yeah," said Harry as he could feel his heart pound within his chest. "Remind me to shoot George in the morning."

"Okay," Ron said.

"What were you screaming about?" asked Seamus.

"Remember what George said about me attacking Percy in the shower?" said Harry.

"Yeah," said the guys.

"Oh!" exclaimed Ron. "You had a dream about that!"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Next time George suggests something don't listen," said Dean as he lay back down. "Night."

"Night," everyone else said.

Soon they were all back asleep in their warm beds.

Continue in Chapter 2…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the night progressed, everyone began to dream about what the second task might be. Well, everyone that is but Harry. Each person slowly made their way through a list of different scenarios of what might be to come.

Ron-

A flight of rickety stairs appeared before Ron. As he looked around he noticed that he was at the Burrow. The house was silent. Too silent for the youngest Weasley boy, who had seven older brothers. The sound of running water met the young red head's ears as he climbed the rickety stairs.

As he climbed onto the landing, a teeth-grinding noise mixed with the sound of the running water. The sound was familiar to Ron but he could not place it. He opened a door and was greeted by a thick screen of steam. The sound seemed to be coming from within the steam. Ron took a deep breath, pulled out his wand, and walked inside.

Before him stood a bathtub, a shower curtain, and a maroon rug. Ron reached out a hand and pulled back the curtain. There before him was Percy, naked. Percy spun around and started screaming.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Ron as he ran from the bathroom.

Seamus-

Seamus opened his eyes and before him lay a field of green grass. A hill raised before him and on top of it sat a gray mist. He began to climb the hill and as he stepped into the gray mist he saw a bathtub, shower curtain, and blue rug.

He quickly pulled back the shower curtain and there stood a naked Percy. Percy saw him and began to scream. Seamus, too, began to scream as he turned and ran down the hill.

Dean-

Dean opened his eyes and found himself standing in a white bathroom. The water in the shower was running but no one was in there. Dean walked forward and pulled back the curtain. There stood Percy holding a yellow rubber duck. Percy glared at him and pulled the shower curtain closed. Dean suddenly felt light headed and suddenly passed out.

Neville-

Neville found himself sitting outside of Hogwarts under the large tree beside the lake. Beside him was a wooden chessboard. Percy came walking down the hill and sat down on the opposite side of the board from him.

"Ready to play, Neville?" asked Percy.

"Sure," Neville said.

Percy made the first move. As the game progressed, Neville and Percy were evenly matched. As Neville took Percy's knight a large black tentacle shot from the water, wrapped itself around Neville, and began to drag him towards the black water.

Continue in chapter 3…


End file.
